Operacion Gamma
by 910521jpaf
Summary: El facaso de una operacion marca el regreso de nevos niños elegidos
1. Capitulo 1: Error en la OPG

Episodio#1 Error en la OPG.

La raza humana ha recibido ultimamente paquetes de informacion no identificados, y se dijo alguna vez que dichas imagenes e informacion provenian de un lugar tan desconocido como extra?, al q se le llamo DIGIMUNDO y dado que el hombre es incapaz de soportar su ignorancia, gobiernos de los paises mas importantes del mundo, entre ellos japon junto a paises europeos asiaticos y Estados Unidos, fundaron la operacion GAMMA, la cual consistia en una investigacion cuyo proposito no era otro que el de fabricar un portal para enviar a este extra? sitio, el DIGIMUNDO, unidades de exploracion perfectamente entrenadas para tomar fotos e informacion realmente tangible. Su supervisor es el Se?r Tsuneyasu Okinawa y al dia, la operacion esta lista para lanzarse.

-"ya esta listo al fin no?", su voz era clara y potente, con un toque de suficiencia, era Tsuneyasu Okinawa, "el jefe".

-"Si Señor" repuso un joven lalamado Souyiro, su voz no era tan soberbia ni tan segurea, pero el chico estaba feliz.  
"Estamos listos, Señor" continuo Souyiro.

-"Sera la revolucion del siglo, corran el prorama".ordeno "el jefe"

-"Ya mismo".

En este punto el monitor principal de la instalacion estaba repleto de imagenes, todo parecia en orden ...pero...

-"Señor esto no se ve bien". La cara de pavor del chico lo deica todo.

-"Que ocurre?. Gruño Okinawa.

-"Inmensos paquetes se materializan en 4 puntos de la ciudad"

-"Digimons, Souyiro planos, danos las coordenadas, vamos a controlar la situacion.

Lejos de ese sitio, en unconjunto residencial la luz de los postes empieza a fallary en las sombras se empieza a dibujar la silueta confusa de una bestia. Sin previo aviso la criatura tumba con gran violencia una pared para encontrar dentro del cuarto 2 niños con cara de profundo terror.

-"Corre Takashi!". Dijo el mayor de ellos.

-"Si, Kouchiyi". Repuso el pequeño?.

Los niños corren despavoridos escapando de la bestia, pasando de casa en casa, implorando al cielo algun auxilio..pero el auxilio no vendria.  
En otros 3 lugares, otras 3 bestias interumpen el sueño de otros niños inocentes.

Cuando el equipo de Okinawa, compuesto de multiples vehiculos y soldados entrenados para otras situaciones, pero no apra estas, llega al sitio donde se encuentra la primera bestia, el panorama era desolador pues la criatura tenia a los niños arrinconados. Kouchiyi esta inconciente y la criatura se lo arrebata a su pequeño hermano, y asi como nada, desaparece en el aire.

Lo mismo ocurrio con las otras divisiones, que se vieron impotentes frente al rapto de otros 3 niños, en situacions parecidas a la primera

-"Maldita sea, esto nos traera muchos problemas, y muchas cuentas tambien". Decia Okinawa mientras reia bajo la lluvia "Vamos muchachos,  
desaparescamos del mundo".


	2. Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comienzo

Episodio #2

Un nuevo comienzo.

7 largos años despues del extraño rapto de los niños, su perdida fue descaradamente remuenrada, llorada y ya casi aceptada

dentro de la ignorancia mas tremenda y la indiferencia mas asquerosa, pero solo 5 niños vieron como esas bestias les quitaban

de sus manos su felicidad. Por otro lado, la division de Okinawa fue liquidada y sus integrantes desaparecieron manteniendo

fijos sus ojos sobre estos 5 pequeños.

Takashi, un poco mas grande y maduro se dirigia de noche a su casa despues d eun entrenamiento de rigor, no era nada especial

solo lo de siempre,el no se fijaba en las luces, pero si lo hubiera hecho veria como estas intermitentemente se apagaban y se encendian

cuando este fenomeno fue lo demasiado intenso para llamar su atencion un vortice digital empezo a perseguirlo mientras otros 3 lo rodean

hasta que se lo llevan y el chico se esfuma.

Heero estaba con su familia en un gran supermercado mientras su abuela y su mama hacian las respectivas compras, asi que el sabiamente decidio

separarse de ellas para ir a la seccion de electrodomesticos para distraerse un rato, y vaya que lo haria, estando Heero alli los tv's se encienden

pero parecen no tener señal produciendo estatica, depronto se crea un vortice digital cuyo interior estaba compuesto por un codigo binario arremolinado de

un color verde intenso, un televisor a sus espaldas estalla arrojandolo a la voragine digital de numeros desapareciendo de la tierra.

Los gemelos Tamada estaban en un dia de pesca con su padre, el dia habia sido excelente y ya estaban preparados para salir del agua, pero no todo podia ser

perfecto, porque un desorden de numeros verdes, bien conocidos ahora, hala el bote hacia el fondo del lago con los gemelos y su padre a bordo, la confusion

y el temor fueron muy grandes, pero duraron poco porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el agua del fondo del lago hizo curiosa ebullicion, y a continuacion

el padre encontro de nuevo la superficie, pero no asi los gemelos.

Mientras estos sucesos, en una ciudad, quizas cercana quizas no, "el jefe" recibe una llamada.

-"Esta pasando lo que predijimos". Dijo la voz del otro lado del telefono, era Souyiro.

-"Contacta al resto del grupo". Ordeno Okinawa.

-"Lo hare, y me comunico con ud señor".

-"Y trata de localizarlos".

-"Van 4, falta uno". Termino Souyiro.

Tsuneyasu Okinawa acbaba de colgar el telefono, su semblante no era del todo ideal, las preocupaciones economicas habian demacrado su semblante, porque

por otro lado las morales lo tenian indiferente, excepto por una pequeña cuestion que le habia quitado el sueño desde aquella noche fatidica en que

decidieron lanzar la operacion, y , ciertamente, la falta de sueño habia deteriorado su fisico... y su espiritu.

Yui, la jovencita, monta en su bicicleta tranquilamente, pero..., nadie esta excento de tropezar en el camino y caer, esto le sucedio a Yui, solo que

lamentablemente no fue el piso el que recibio su cuerpo, sino una marea incesante de numeros 1's y 0's coactn diabolica inquietud que consumieron su cuerpo

dejando su cicla intacta.

-"Señor, ya estan todos", La voz de Souyiro era de felicidad.

-"Bien, procede como acordamos".Dijo Okinawa, con la voz poderosa que alguna vez tuvo y hasta ahora recuperaba.

Ya en el lugar que se denomino como mundo digital, o abreviado digimundo, los 5 niños, ni uno mas ni uno menos, caen al suelo rocoso de un templo desconocido

la caida era dura pero fue "amortiguada" por 5 estatuas que ninguno de los niños consiguio ver antes que sus cuerpos las impactaran, convirtiendolas en el

polvo del que fueron hechas. Cuando las quiebran resplandores salen de las estatuas y se estabecen en sus cuerpos, por supuesto que tampoco lo notan.

-"Estan todos bien?". Pregunto Takashi.

-"Creo q si, Nami?". Repuso el pequeño Masashi Tamada.

-"Estoy bien hermano". Respondio su gemela, Nami Tamada.

-"Alguien sabe donde estamos". muy, inquieto dijo Heero.

-"No se, pero no se ve bien". Termino por decir Yui que no habia participado en la conversacion.

Sin advertencia alguna unas extrañas luces caen lent amente del recinto materializandose en extraños dispositivos, eran 5 en total, todos con la misma forma

y todos de color blanco, aparatos de forma rectangular son una gran pantalla circular en cu centro,esta ultima parte rodeada de un anilo que sobresalia

lentamente de la superficie plana del artefacto y similar ocurria con los bordes del rectangulo. Takashi empieza a analizarlo, mirandolo y tocandolo por

todos lados cuando una voz potente sale de el.

-"Es un Digivice" .Era Okinawa.

Takashi volteo el aparato, ya que lo tenia por el reves, y vio en la pantalla circular la cara de Okininawa,uno de los tantos recuerdos que Takashi no habia

podido esfumar de aquella noche bajo la lluvia, intuia quien era, intuia que queria, intuia para que estaba alli e intuia donde estaban.Takashi abrio su boca

en un gesto de insulto contra su inerloutor pero ninguna palabra salio de su boca porque el recinto donde estaban fue levantado por un monstruo verde y de

aspecto poco agradable, era un digimon, era Ogremon, los niños salen coriendo, ogremon coge a takashi y lo va a golpear con la gran maza que portaba en su

mano derecha, pero una luz cegadora sale del "Digivice" de Takashi.


	3. Capitulo 3: Zillamon, el salvador camesi

Episodio#3

Zillamon el salvador carmesí.

Una vez que paso el resplandor y los ojos se recuperaron del impacto luminoso, los niños pudieron ver una figura entre la confusión, esta era similar a la de un dragón en cuanto a rasgos faciales y en su piel a diferencia que esta criatura andaba en dos piernas y su altura n superaba el metro sesenta de estatura, su cara, o mejor, su mandíbula era alargada terminando con un par de bigotes a cada lado de su cara. Su cuerpo, cubierto completamente de escamas, de un color rojo escarlata y su cola con picos en su dorso pero su punta se bifurcaba dejando ver en sus extremos unas membranas, esta extraña criatura se llamaba ZILLAMON.

Cuando se definió bien esta forma, Ogremon no dudó un instante para atacar a Zillamon con su gran mazo que cargaba en la mano derecha, el ahora compañero de Takashi al ver el ataque y haciendo uso de su velocidad, logra esquivar a su contrincante haciendo que este choque estrepitosamente contra un árbol que se encontraba a su espalda y en cambio Zillamon lanza de su cola bifurcada dos bolas de energía rojas, golpeando a Ogremon directamente en el pecho, causándole gran daño.

Mientras el combate, Tsuneyasu Okinawa se logra comunicar con el dispositivo de Heero.

-"Muchacho muéstrame la pelea". Dijo Okinawa.

-"Lo siento, usted no está en condición de pedir favores". Respondió Heero con gran desdén.

-"Por favor, necesito verlo"

-"Ya hizo mucho daño a nuestras familias". Replico el chico.

-"Heero, él es el único que parece poder ayudarnos, déjalo" .Intervino Yui.

-"Entonces que se comunique con tu aparato ese Yui".

-"Se llama Digivice, y si, si lo haré, muéstrame Yui". Agregó Okinawa.

-"Si señor…".Dijo la niña, pero no pudo concluir su frase.

-"Okinawa, Tsuneyasu."

Entre tanto, volviendo a la lucha, Ogremon se ve superado con creces por Zillamon, y viendo su situación crítica decide salirse del ámbito de la lucha justa y entrar en el de la injusticia, así que golpea repentinamente en la cabeza a Heero haciendo que el niño caiga al suelo completamente inconsciente, y, en este estado Heero tiene un recuerdo donde su prima, aquella noche fatídica, a punto de ser raptada, le dijo que nunca perdiera la fortaleza porque la felicidad de muchas personas dependía de la suya directamente. Entonces, reanimado por la retrospectiva, despierta alarmado porque su Digivice brillaba con un resplandor que el ya conocía, esta vez Salió otra criatura del artefacto, este digimon era igual de curioso que Zillamon, su estatura tampoco superaba el metro sesenta y su contextura era más bien delgada, este parecía más un gato grande apoyado en dos patas, salvo que su color naranja oscuro y brillante no lo clasificaba dentro de los felinos normales. Sus manos eran extraordinariamente grandes en proporción con su tronco y al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaban cubiertas de enormes protuberancias que simulaban espinas, su cara revelaba un aspecto bonachón, de un felino alegre y sus ojos negros y pequeños le daban un aspecto final enigmático a su bigotudo rostro.

Ahora los dos digimons compañeros de los niños arremeten en conjunto contra Ogremon, que esta vez, al recibir las esferas rojas de energía y las espinas afiladas de sus oponentes queda completamente vencido desapareciendo, ante los ojos de los asombrados niños, como si se evaporara en el aire.

-"!!!!!Bien¡¡¡¡¡". Grito Heero con gran emoción.

Después de este breve momento de felicidad, ambos, Zillamon y Spikemon, regresan convertidos en columnas de luz a los dispositivos de sus respectivos compañeros, quienes descubren con la inocencia de unos niños pequeños, que ahora sus Digivices se tornaron rojo para Takashi y naranja para Heero.

-"Extraño ¿no?". Pregunto Takashi.

-"JEJE, no tanto, creo". Respondió Heero, aún extasiado.

Pero no todo sería felicidad porque después de este momento de excitación profunda, un gran grupo de despreciables Goblinmons que salieron de todas direcciones tras los arboles del bosque, emboscaron a los niños y sin darles tiempo alguno para reaccionar los separaron y se internaron en cuatro direcciones distintas hacia el tupido bosque oscuro.


End file.
